


Not the anniversary I wanted

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Dawn, Spirits, grief and bereavement, post canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Ignis reminisces on his time with Noct, the day before the first anniversary of the dawn.IgNoct Angst requested by Ringnis 💙
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Not the anniversary I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sort mini fic - some angst for your evening!

Ignis felt himself falling into a depression. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of the dawn returning to Eos, the first anniversary of Noct’s sacrifice, of his light being extinguished for everyone else to live in it. 

Noct had lived a short life, but he pushed on and he saved everybody. Ignis was familiar with living in the shadows, with supporting Noctis and staying by his side; through Insomnia falling, King Regis’s death, his injury after his attempt to save Noct in Altissia, all the way to watching his King, his childhood friend, his love, lay down the ultimate sacrifice to save the millions whom he had never met, and himself, Prompto and Gladio. They had led efforts to rebuild, a task for which he was aptly equipped to manage; but the pain of the first anniversary was too much for him to bear. 

So he reminisced on their mutual discovery of the others feelings, those tentative first touches, their first kiss inside the tent after Noct had had a particularly bad nightmare. They had slowly but surely found home in one another, only for his home to be ripped away from him by blasted  _ destiny _ . Ignis knew, with his whole being, that Noct willingly paid the price to save everyone, and he wouldn’t want him to be sad, let alone angry on this day, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a future that was never to be, with a man who never had one. All he could do now, was live his life for Noctis - to walk tall for his beloved and rebuild their nation the way  _ he  _ would have wanted. 

A soft breeze surrounded him, sending chills down his spine; Ignis looked up to see a translucent apparition of Noct sitting across from him, “Noct, how…?” 

Noctis smiled his small, intimate smile; the one reserved only for his Iggy, “the Six helped me, but I only have a moment. Don’t be angry, Ignis. You know me well enough to know I fulfilled my destiny willingly. I love you, my only regret is that we didn’t get to live any of our wild future plans. Walk tall, my love.” He reached a hand out towards Ignis, only to disappear the moment before he reached him. 

Tears flowed down both cheeks, Ignis’s pain being displayed to anyone who saw him at that moment. He whispered into the now empty air, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter or tumblr @whythekwehnot. I respond to everyone 😄


End file.
